Office X
by Louistro
Summary: A multi crossover between the Office, X-Men,and ABC's Flash Forward. A mysterious event happens throughout the world that triggers the X-Gene in the employees at Dundler Mifflin. Hilarity and dramatic moments will be caused by all of this!


*Disclaimer: I do not own "The Office" or the "The X-Men". Greg Daniels. Ricky Gervais, and Stephen Merchant created the American/US version of the "The Office" which is owned by NBC Universal Studios, and the "X-Men" were created by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics Corporation.

After reading the crossover story by TJTrack99 an author from titled "Save the Receptionist, Save The World", where it crossed over with "Heroes", it inspired me to do a crossover of my own with Marvel Comics" X-Men where one day the X-Gene is suddenly awakened by a worldwide mysterious event, that also has some elements of ABC's "Flash Forward" are also present; just the style and elements not the powers from those individuals.

This storyline takes place in current continuity, season 6 for the Office, and during the current storyline of Uncanny X-Men. Here you go I hope you like. Hopefully you will publish this. I Hope you like this TJTrack99, email me at if you see this, and like it. That goes for anyone else too, thanks.

* * *

"Office X"

By Louistro1981

Friday, November 27, 2009 at 7:47 a.m., Dundler Mifflin Offices, Scranton, PA.

The elevator opens for Michael Scott, the current Scranton division manager as he steps out of the doorway and takes off his coat, and then looks around both ways before burping loudly, still stuffed from his Thanksgiving Dinner with Holly. Everyone turns around and looks at him and then they all go back to what they were doing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that rude of me?" He says. "Hi Pam, hi guys, he says as walks up to Pam's desk and she gives him his messages. "Did Holly call this morning Pam?"

"No, those are all of the messages you have Michael, she says glancing back at him.

"Ok, thanks., um, damn!, Is anyone's ears like "ringing" a lot? Mine are, and I am having a terrible- then all of a sudden, screaming and confusion is heard as the entire office is engulfed in white light and a screeching noise that just suddenly stops. The same happened everywhere else too, where people were in engulfed in white light, and everything and everybody just stopped for a total of 15 minutes.

As the white light clears, everyone in the office is laid sprawled out on the floor or slumped on their chairs, with their eyes closed. Everyone is totally disoriented by what happened.

"Is everyone ok? What the hell jus happened there, he says rubbing his eyes, squinting a few times, then once he regains his bearings he starts walking around, "Dwight!"he yells. "Give me a current status of everything in here right now!"

"Yes, Michael, he says, putting his cracked glasses back on his face. "Okay, everybody what's going on! You heard the man, he wants to know what just happened!" He walks from person to person, looking them over, he proceeds to walk up to Stanley, but Stanley raises up his hands and just simply says, "Don't even, just stay away from me!" he says.

"Oh my God! Says Oscar as he looks up what happened on the Internet! Look, it s happened all over the world!"

"Oh my God, we are going to all die!" says Dwight as he runs out of the building screaming.

Approx. 38 min, later, Dwight comes back to his desk. Suddenly the camera is focused on Dwight in a sitting position."I think we are in the midst of an alien invasion! We need to start preparing now. I knew all of that Roswell stuff was true!" He says to the cameraman as he crosses his arms across his chest.

"Guys! People! Let us just get back to work, and then today at 4 pm before everyone goes home we will have a meeting about this, but, until then, let us just work, because this is a work place after all," says Michael, as he scratches his head, as he is scratching his head, he is surprised to find a big chunk of hair, just fall into his hand, which frightens him so he goes to his desk, tries to ignore it gets mad then starts to slam things around on his desk.

I can't believe Michael isn't going to discuss any of this, we have a right to know what happened!

"Who said that?" He asks out loud. "Pam was that you? I don't know what in the hell happened Pam! That's we are going to discuss it, but it won't be until after 4 like I said, got it?!? he says.

Angela still thinks she is my girl, well that bitch is dead wrong! "Shut up Andy! Get over it!" He yells, go back to work, stop your damn talking! Michael says, with his forhead against his desk.

Aliens are trying to steal everyone's souls and brains "Dwight, for the last time aliens don't EXIST! Now shut up and o back to work! That goes for all of you! Stop talking and go back to work! Please! You are giving me a headache! He says, looking at the window.

"Michael who are you talking to? Asks Jim. As if I even care

"If you don't care then don't even ask! Just get out of my sight!" Michael yells angrily at Jim.  
"Michael, I didn't say that, says Jim.

"No, but you were think-" and then he just trailed off. "Whoa! I think just read your mind, Jim!" "Oh Shit! What the hell is happening to me!?!" He yells. He puts his face in his hands and he starts sobbing. Jim, seemingly, uncomfortable by the sight of a grown- man crying, slowly and quietly attempts to get up out of his chair in front of Michael's desk and go back to his own. "Sit down Jim!, Michael says, not looking at Jim. Here, have a shot of Yaegermeister with me!" He says as he pulls out a bottle of Yaegermeister and two shot glasses out of his desk cabinet.

"I can't Michael, I have work to do, besides, I don't really care too much for that stuff, and I don't drink during the workday," says Jim. "Oh come on, please!?! he begs. "I promise I won't tell corporate!" He looks up and motions the camera away from the office, which continues to be glued to the window, ignoring Michael. "Please do this with me Jim!" "Ok Down the hatch, No ice cubes at all? This is why I don't drink alcohol straight ouf othe bottle! "Well Jim, I am so sorry to have disppointed you, excuse me for not having a small refrigerator in my office, I do have to follow rules, and I do have a budget you know!" Michael says, looking at Jim, as he downs a shot of whiskey. "Oh my, I think I just read you rmind, again!"

"Michael that's impossible!" He kind of shivers a bit, Hopefully its impossible "Why should you be hopeful?" He asks Jim, looking at him in the eyes. He says looking thoughtful, then he looks back up at Michael, who is just glaring at him! "Did you hear me "think" that? "Whoa!" Do you think that it's a result of everyone fainting?" As he asks that, he watches Michael take a free hand and put it to the back of his head, where another big piece of hair has fallen out. "I am going bald because of that stupid "whiteout" Jim, and what is worse is that because of it, I can read minds, I read your mind a few minutes ago!" He says.

"Jim, if this accident has had this kind of effect on me, and since it has affected me, how do you then think it will affect everyone else? He asks Jim.

"I don't know, I don't seem to be- " and then he is cut off because at the exact moment, he gets a bad migraine headache, "Aarrrh!" says Jim as he screams out loud in pain, he drops to the floor, and starts writihing in pain, then stands up again, when he does, he opens his eyes just a bit so he can focus, and that's when a big red blast of energy shoots at the wall next to him with a big zapping sound, as bits and pieces of drywall and fiberglass go flying into the air., he looks up, and he realizes that similar holes have been shot in a straight line that goes through the width of the entire building, and once the smoke clears, he can hear birds and everything else chirping outside and see sunlight illuminating the room. "My head! My head, he screams and cries in agony. Michael just sits there, stunned, and says, "Whoa!" Then he takes the bottle of Yaegermeister and downs about a 1/3 of it in a single gullop. He then clumsily gets up out of his chair goes over to where Jim is laying on the floor and begins to see if Jim is ok. Jim has his eyes shut tightly, and he is moaning and groaning about his head and eyes.

"Oh my God Jim!" says Pam as she runs over to her husband.

"Pam, you need to get away, I love you and I don't want you to get hurt!" He says. "Jim, its ok, you will just have to trust me!", she says. "What is happening to you guys Michael!. I can see why Jim loves you Pam, I think I would too. "Michael help us, please, its not the time to be thinking bout how much Jim loves me!"

"What? I didn't say anything! Michael says, innocently. Maybe I was thinking- Oh my gosh I think you can do it too Pam!" He says suddenly looking at her. He drunkingly, staggers back to his office and as he is about to open the doorknob he passes out. with his hand still on the doorknob.

"What are we going to do!?!" Pam asks. The camera suddenly pans over to Pam's entire desk and cubicle as it suddenly hovers in the air by itself, spinning in a clockwise motion. Then camera then pans up to Pam, and focuses on her in a sitting down position as she starts talking to Michael.

"I can't believe that Michael has once more bailed on us in the time of a crisis! I guess its going to be up to me to try to straighten all of this out, it looks like that as bad as I hate it, I am going to have to call Holly! She takes out her cell phone and starts dialing Holly's number.

"Jim, listen to me, I am goin to put a heavy=clothed blindfold over your eyes, and then we are going to go to the hospital and find out what is going on!

"No, no hospital Pam, please, they will just treat me like I am some kind of freak, like I am a "mutant". Besides, I want to try to stay by your side in case anything like this happens to you. I love you Pam, you are my wife, and I want to be with you!

"I don't think that anything-" suddenly, she starts rubbing her temples too, at the moment, all of the computer screens in the office start flickering and all of the lighting goes awry, and all of the bookcases and desks start shaking, soon, the whole building starts shaking. "Aaarrrh! she says, as she puts her hands up to her face, she looks at her cell phone, which is suddenly suspended in mid-air,and then the numbers on the keypad begin to start seemingly dial by themselves. "What is happening to us? she asks, crying. "Pam! Are you ok? What's going on in the backgroud, I just felt the entire building shake, did you do that? He asks.

"I think so, Jim," she says.

The cell phone rings a few times, and Holly answers,

-"Hello! Hello? Hello! Michael is this a prank call? Michael Scott! This is immature Michael, if you don't say something soon, I am hanging up on you!"

"Holly!"

-"Pam? Is this you Pam? What's going on? Is something going on there Pam?-

"Yes! Please come to the office as soon as you can, it is a bout Michael! Please don't tell anyone, just please come here ok?"

Chapter 2: Holly

Holly gets up out of her car and is surprised to see a police car with tw


End file.
